Talk:Dzabel Land Guardian
Is anyone else curious about this previously non-existant boss? 20:55, 10 January 2008 (UTC) : *Raises hand* Where exactly was he supposed to spawn? And the updates note says "sometimes not to spawn". If it sometimes did spawn, why hasn't anyone every heard of it before?-- (Talk) ( ) 20:59, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :EDIT: Nevermind, misread it.-- (Talk) ( ) 20:59, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::We could make this a scavenger hunt. First one to find Dzabel gets... something? 21:26, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :::A pat on the back --- -- (s)talkpage 21:28, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :::A pat on the back and a cookie?-- (Talk) ( ) 21:28, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Holy shit Viper, you EC'd me and said the exact same thing as me. Stalker...-- (Talk) ( ) 21:29, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Heh, I R eleet mindreeder --- -- (s)talkpage 21:29, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::But you missed the cookie part of it-- (Talk) ( ) 21:30, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::Tomoko aint a prize! --- -- (s)talkpage 21:31, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Guessing its in Vabbi, in Dzagonur Bastion somewhere. --Shadowcrest 21:53, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :I'm guessing it's a Tormented Stone Boss (Elementalist), so maybe in Kourna/Desolation. 90.206.214.231 21:54, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Wait, you're talking as if you're sure he's a boss, but for instance on the GWW article he's listed as a NPC... -- Ricky 21:58, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :Why would it be an NPC? Sounds like a monster name to me. 90.206.214.231 22:00, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::NPC = Non Playable Character/ Computer Played Char. That means: Anything you are not. --- -- (s)talkpage 22:01, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :You're right that it doesn't say it's a boss, but that really sounds like an Elemental (might be a centaur or something), and they shouldn't have put in the NPC stub anyway, it should've been stub --Gimmethegepgun 22:02, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::They should've made a typo in the update notes, or in the (boss)name itself :D --- -- (s)talkpage 22:05, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :::Still no luck on finding him, I hope he'll be worth the effort! I'd be really pissed if we're all wasting our time for a dumb new collector...-- Ricky 22:06, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::::He's blatantly the way to reach this Ebony Citadel outpost thingy tbh. Lord of all tyria 22:09, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Just scouted Wilderness of Bahdza - no luck. 90.206.214.231 22:22, 10 January 2008 (UTC) First thing that came to mind for me was Hajok Earthguardian. I thought maybe one was Hajok, and one was meant to be this guy. Checked both. Neither have been changed. I'm not looking anymore, due to laziness. My best guess would be to look in a place with lots of Dervishes or Earth Elementalists. And look for a large area devoid of bosses. Other than that, i got no idea.--Darksyde Never Again 22:24, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Also just scouted north of Arjok ward (the wallhugging path with Crags). No luck. I recommend trying northern Turai's Procession next. 90.206.214.231 22:27, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :This would be amusing if this wiki finds the boss before the "other" wiki. Then they would just blatantly copy our material :D Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 22:28, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::Looks like we'll find it first - the official wiki has only got 3 comments for the same article by comparison. 90.206.214.231 22:32, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :::He may drop an awesomely skinned weapon-- 22:42, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Tengu Scythe for the masses? :P 90.206.214.231 22:43, 10 January 2008 (UTC) What amazes me is that nightfall came out ages ago and this guy was just put in :P --Shadowcrest 22:44, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :He wasn't "put in", he had always been there but the devs only just noticed he didn't spawn. 90.206.214.231 22:45, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::Thats what I'm saying. :P --Shadowcrest 22:47, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :::Unfortunately, I can't help look, but Vabbi sounds like the most likely place. Anyone checked missions to make sure it isn't there? [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 22:47, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::::I've got my money on Kourna. Turai's Procession, anyone? ''Calor'' [[User_talk:Calor|''(t)]] 23:00, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Perhaps he's just an NPC? 204.112.204.239 23:13, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::It's a possibility, but it sounds like an Elemental boss name, so that's what we're searching for --Gimmethegepgun 23:14, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::And, also, content on the "other" wiki is often more reliable then the speculation and other nonsense on this wiki. 204.112.204.239 23:16, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Bah, you and you Policiy nazis over there. Besides, there's about 3 people there looking for it. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 23:17, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :Plus, over there they have no idea if it's an NPC or boss either, so why are you saying anything about "reliability"? --Gimmethegepgun 23:18, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::I could never agree that content on the "other" wiki is "more reliable". '''Aggro' [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 23:18, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :::Gaile just confirmed it's a boss on her page. http://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/User_talk:Gaile_Gray#The_New_Monster_.5E.5E [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 23:19, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::::I remember back in the day when they were already a couple months old and yet all of their information was copied (VERY directly) from this wiki, and about 80% of the links were red because they had no info --Gimmethegepgun 23:20, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :::::That page must be getting hit hard, because it wont load for me. Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 23:22, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Rest assured that the Official Wiki's servers are alot more powerful than what Guildwiki uses/has used. 204.112.204.239 23:23, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::Could have fooled me Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 23:24, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::orly? Then why have I timed out about 5 times attempting to load that page? --Gimmethegepgun 23:25, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::"*whistles innocently and awaits the first discovery of the new boss* -- Gaile" [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 23:25, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Also, shut up and go to your "better" wiki, IP. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 23:25, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Now now Entrea... NPA Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 23:26, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Somehow I also think this page is getting WAY more hits than theirs too (though I can't be certain, we unfortunately don't have one) --Gimmethegepgun 23:27, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Somehow, I doubt this wiki recieves as much traffic, ever. 204.112.204.239 23:27, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :They have 5 hits. And I wasn't attacking, if he thinks the other wiki is better, why is he here? [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 23:28, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::Being that this wiki is older, and has a very faithful core of contributors... I think we can well rival the official wiki. The only thing they have going for them, is the in game linking to the wiki. Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 23:29, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :::You are an outdated pirate(see:User:Gravewit) of a rival. :P 204.112.204.239 23:30, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Don't even give me that crap. I was even barely aware of the inner workings of all that... and frankly I dont care... Good riddance to bad rubbish. Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 23:31, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :::::You make me laugh. Like....really hard. 204.112.204.239 23:33, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::And we care why? You are a random person in the world. To what bearing does that affect me? None. Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 23:34, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Actually, since Anet hardly does anything at the official wiki, were it not for their stupid policies and stuff and had all speculation not happened here (as we came first), there would be just as much "stupid and pointless" speculation there. --Shadowcrest 23:32, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :Moving your comments, is fun, no? 204.112.204.239 23:36, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Predictions I predict it will be a mesmer boss, with Visions of Regret, in either Bahdok Caverns or Dejarin Estate. This boss will use the Tormented Land style skin. What does everyone else think? ---Jamster--- 23:34, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :According to "official" wiki, someone found at Chokhin. Quick! FARM FOR GREENS! --Gimmethegepgun 23:38, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::No one found it in Holdings of Chokhin. I made that guess. :P 204.112.204.239 23:38, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :::Ah, so obviously you're not as accurate as you think. Btw, you can't use the "stealing" argument on this, because about 95% of the information about the game the "official" wiki has was stolen from us in it's entirety, including spelling errors --Gimmethegepgun 23:40, 10 January 2008 (UTC)